


Yearning

by nambnb



Series: Tales of the Vashoth Qunari and the Tevinter Mage [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambnb/pseuds/nambnb
Summary: Dorian leaves for Tevinter after Trespasser.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  Chronology: past Trespasser  
>  Relationship status: relationship established

This was harder than he had imagined.

The last time he had to say good-bye to Dorian was prior to the events unfolding at the Winter Palace. Dorian had left Skyhold for a month at that time and Gundri had missed him terribly then already. They had had barely any time to enjoy each other’s company much between the Exalted Council, the Qunari plotting to terrorize all of Thedas and Solas’ involvement in the events.

The anchor was gone now, too, together with half of his left arm. The healing process had been taxing, but the worst was over now. His status as the inquisitor was gone, too, as he had disbanded the inquisition. Leaving everything behind that had cost him nothing but trouble these past three years was freeing in a way, but giving up on keeping Dorian by his side was worse than the promise of world destruction Solas had left him with.

Gundri huffed a gloom laugh at himself. This was pathetic and he knew it. He couldn’t chain Dorian down forever, the man had a promising future ahead of him and wanted to change the world in his own way. And a Qunari couldn’t simply follow a magister to Tevinter. There was just no way to make this work, even if he wanted to.

Yet it was still hard for him to stand in front of his lover and see him off now.

Dorian looked up at him with his silver eyes shining a bit too bright. He might try to keep back the tears, even if he had slapped a smile on his face – a pretty forced one, too. For a while now all they had done was staring at the other’s faces. Gundri had caressed Dorian’s hair a little, stroking by his ear, then followed down his chin with his thumb.

He wanted to kiss him one last time, but he knew if he did the mage would definitely not go anywhere today. Dorian had already postponed returning to Tevinter way longer that he had originally intended, mostly because he had looked after his lover while the Qunari struggled with the agony of having his arm amputated to save his life and to heal again afterwards.

They had already shared a passionate night together right before the break of dawn. It had involved a lot of yearning kisses, desperately hugging each other and pressing their bodies together. Dorian kept on saying that even if they had to part ways, they didn’t have to stop being lovers. But until he had settled down into his new position as a magister in his home country, the time they would see each other would be reduced considerably, if at all possible. Not to mention the hundreds of miles stretching between their respective homes, even if Gundri took Varric up on his offer and moved to Kirkwall.

At least they had a means of communication. Gundri felt it strongly pressing against his skin underneath his robes right now. The sending crystal – Dorian’s voice – would be all he could have of his beloved for a very long time.

He bit back the urge to pull Dorian into a crushing hug and tried to give him a smile.

It failed quite spectacularly, prompting Dorian to make an attempt at saying something, but he stopped right after opening his mouth to do so.

Damn, he wanted to kiss him.

They shared the same pained look on their faces and just as Gundri was finally about to speak to him, Dorian threw himself at him and gave him the kiss he had longed for, prompting his lover to pull him into a tight hug. Their lips were almost crushing against each other as they joined the other’s mouth, their tongues were much too hungry in connecting to each other. It made it hard to breath and even a one-armed hug of the former inquisitor pressed their bodies against each other with just too much force right now. It didn’t feel that good, but the desire to be close got the better of them.

They parted with a desperate look on both their faces, then bumped their foreheads gently together as it had become a custom of theirs.

Gundri sighed heavily.

“I keep telling myself to just wish you save travels and the best of luck in your new position, but I just cannot… I…!”

Dorian tried to smile, but couldn’t make it completely convincing. He cupped his lover’s face and spoke to him in a voice that trembled a little as he forced an upbeat tone into it.

“I know how you feel. We are terrible, you and I.”

Gundri gave a soft laugh in agreement.

“We sure are.”

Dorian gave him a soft peck on the lips again.

“I’ll arrive in Tevinter in about two weeks. I’ll call you with the sending crystal when I’m there. Actually, I’ll probably call you every day along the way until you’re annoyed of it, so you won’t even notice that I’m gone.”

The Qunari chuckled an “I doubt that.” before he allowed himself a last caressing of Dorian’s cheek.

“I love you, amatus, I always will.”

“I love you, too.”

Dorian finally turned on his heels and marched out of Skyhold’s hallway. Gundri followed him with his eyes until he reached the gate, then went after him slowly to see him mount his horse together with a few guards. They would accompany him to the next crossroad where Dorian was going to join a caravan of merchants and travellers to get to Tevinter.

Gundri let out another sigh and caught himself watching Dorian from the battlements as he left Skyhold by crossing the bridge towards the mountains. The moment he couldn’t see him anymore he decided to lock himself up at his quarters. As long as Dorian was still in reach of what riding a horse could achieve in one day – even if it was necessary to run the poor creature to death – Gundri rather didn’t want to take chances to change his mind and go after him, throwing all reason to the wind at the last second.

No, he would wait for Dorian’s first message to arrive via his sending crystal. He would be patient. They were going to see each other again. But first he had to sign a dozen documents to end the inquisition and all the contracts tied to the organization properly. Then he would go on ancient elf-hunt trying to saving the world again, and on the way he would head north to visit Dorian. But all of that in time.


End file.
